gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. Infinity
Warner Bros. Infinity is toys-to-life action-adventure sandbox video game to be developed by Avalanche Software and Warner Bros. Games. It, like Skylanders and Disney Infinity, requires figures to play the game. Summary After being banished by Moonbeam, Heroes and Villains of Warner Bros. animated and live action films (G to PG-13 only), TV shows and video games must team up with each other to stop him and his robot minions and save the level packs from danger, Figures (Playable) Legend of the Guardians *Soren *Kludd *Glyfie *Twilight *Digger *Metalbeak *Nya Happy Feet *Mumble *Gloria *Erik Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones Yogi Bear * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Cindy Bear * Ranger Smith Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Petunia Pig *Road Runner *Wile E. Coyote *Elmer Fudd *Speedy Gonzales *Tweety Bird *Sylvester Pussycat *Tasmanian Devil *Tasmanian She-Devil *Yosemite Sam *Foghorn Leghorn *Marvin the Martian Tom & Jerry *Tom *Jerry *Spike *Tyke *Butch Cats & Dogs *Diggs *Catherine *Seamus *Kitty Galore Teen Titans Go! *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Cyborg *Raven *Gizmo *Mammoth *Billy Numorous *See More *Jinx *Terra *Aqualad *Trigon Collin the Speedy Boy *Collin *T.E Bryte *Stacie *Eli *Flappy McFinger *Fang Suckle *Lagan Fuller (PC/Mobile versions only) *Haley Flanagan (PC/Mobile versions only) The Polar Express *Hero Boy *Hero Girl *The Conductor The Ant Bully *Lucas The LEGO Movie */Emmet/ *Unikitty *Lord Business *Wyldstyle The Man from U.N.C.L.E *Napoleon Solo *Illya Kuryakin *Gabrella "Gaby" Teller Lord of the Rings/Hobbit *Legolas *Gandalf Limited-Time or Exclusive Figures *Maxwell *Doppleganger *Unikitty (Wal-Mart and GameStop exclusive) *Halloween Scooby-Doo *Summer Terra *Future Starfire (Target exclusive) *Nightwing (Exculsive at the 3DS starter pack, limited-time at stores) *Godzilla (Exclusive at the 3DS pack, store release exclusive at Wal-Mart) More soon Starter Pack In the console and mobile versions, It came with the video game, the portal, Emmett figure, Bugs Bunny figure, Legolas figure, the 3 level toys, stickers and a poster. While in the 3DS version and the PSVita version, it comes with same thing, but with a 3DS and PSVita Portal, an exclusive Nightwing figure, Scooby-Doo figure, Godzilla figure and batteries. Gameplay The game is similar to Disney Infinity, but contains some Skylanders mechanics like Gates (where you need to be in from a respective franchise to enter), and an option to collect accessories to customize your characters. You can also use non-respective characters in the WB-media level packs. The game also includes elements from RPGs such as Character Customization, Combat System being similar to FFVII, Party system similar to KH:358/2 Days and Experience Points. It also contains Sidekicks, similar to ones from Disney Infinity. Gates Powers Base Rare WB Treasures Each level pack parts has at least 1 (or 2 in some parts) Rare WB Treasure. If collected, it will not only reward the character, but it will be also placed in the hub level as well. Hats/Accessories Movie Objects You can find these on every stage. These can uncover secrets. Those are in order: *LEGO Bricks (requires an character from The LEGO Movie) *Scooby Snacks (requires an character from Scooby-Doo) *Orbs (requires an character from Collin the Speedy Boy) *Golden Carrots (requires an character from Looney Tunes) *Cheese Jerry (requires an character from Tom and Jerry) *Titan Tower (requires an character from "Teen Titans Go") *Picnic Basket (requires an character from "Yogi Bear) Hub Level The hub level for this game is The Colossal Ship. It has 6 rooms. Soundtrack #Everything is Awesome (Bricksburg Theme) #Scooby-Doo Where are You Theme Song (Coolsville, Ohio theme) #What's Up Doc? (Looney Tunes Theme) #Tom & Jerry Show (1975) Song (Tom & Jerry Theme) Level Packs Each level pack is splited into 5 parts. Sometimes, some level packs have special collectibles and special goals. Sandbox *Warner Bros. Infinity/Sandbox Reception Trivia *''The Ant Bully'' and The LEGO Movie are the only movies that appear in the game to not have a level pack. *Its gameplay is similar to the Disney Infinity ''trilogy. **In addition, the characters has the ''Disney Infinity-like designs. *While most of the characters had new dialogue in the game, some characters (ex. Tom) had dialogue through archive recording just like in ''LEGO Dimensions. '' *This is the first game where Nolan North voices Scooby-Doo. ESRB This game got an E10+ for Cartoon Violence, Crude Humor and Mild Suggestive Themes while 3DS version got a E rating for Comic Mischief and Cartoon Violence Quotes Warner Bros. Infinity/Quotes Expansions/Sequels *Warner Bros. Infinity 2.0: DC Super Heroes Edition (rest of the DC characters appear.) *Warner Bros. Infinity 3.0: Cartoon Network Edition *Warner Bros. Infinity 4.0: Hanna-Barbera Edition (rest of Hanna-Barbera characters appear) It has been confirmed that the expansion/sequel will introduce Playsets and vehicles. It was also announced that 25% of the game will have a driving part. Cast Japanese *TBA - *Junichi Kanemaru - Emmet *Kappei Yamaguchi - Bugs Bunny English *Benedict Cumberbatch - The Narrator *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat and Yogi Bear *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig and Tweety Bird *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Flappy McFinger and Eli *Maurice LaMarche - Wile E. Coyote and Yosemite Sam *Jeff Bennett - Foghorn Leghorn *Frank Welker - Road Runner and Fred Jones *Carlos Alazraqui - Speedy Gonzales *Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian *Jim Cummings - Tasmanian Devil *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny and Cindy Bear *Nolan North - Scooby-Doo *Grey DeLisle - Petunia Pig, Daphne Blake and T.E. Bryte *Tress MacNeille - Tasmanian She-Devil *Richard Kind - Tom (archive recordings, dialogue only) *Dana Hill - Jerry (archive recordings, dialogue only) *William Hanna - Tom (archive recordings, grunts, laughs, cries and moans only), Jerry (archive recordings, grunts, laughs, cries and moans only) *Jason Griffith - Collin *Kathryn Cressida - Stacie *Tom Kenny - Boo-Boo Bear *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Liam O' Brien - Ranger Smith *Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley *Kate Higgins *Trey Parker *Matt Stone *Eric Ladin *Bryce Papenbrook *More coming soon..... Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video Game that uses figures Category:Crossovers Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Video games Category:PEGI 7 Category:Avalanche Software Category:2017 Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Video Games Category:Games